


Bayverse Candy

by eerian_sadow



Series: Fandom Stocking 2017 [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: fandom_stocking, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Microfics about Ironhide and Ratchet.





	Bayverse Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



> Guest starring First Aid.

1\. "Were you playing with Annabelle again?" Ratchet asked mildly as Ironhide stepped carefully into their private quarters.

"I," the black mech said, showering the floor despite his exaggerated care, "Hate. Sandcastles."

Ratchet took a moment to laugh at his mate's predicament before waving him back out the door. "Outside! I will borrow Mikaela's power washer to clean you out."

 

2\. Ironhide held Ratchet close as the Protectobot medic--a mech he hadn't even known was on planet an hour earlier--repaired the gushing wound in his partner's side. He wasn't sure he still believed in Primus or miracles, but he said a soft prayer of thanks for the young mech's presence all the same. 

He wouldn't be adding his mate to the memorial today.

 

3\. Sometimes, Ratchet thought, it was nice to be treated like he was something precious and fragile. He sighed softly and settled into Ironhide's embrace more comfortably as the large mech sheltered him against the harsh desert sunlight.


End file.
